That's Who They Are
by RushtonLane
Summary: They are always there for each other.


That's Who They Are

He was the only one left, well except for the grounds crew, that is. His team had surrounded and supported him, had been there for him just like they had for Danny at Meka's funeral, but the day wasn't over and their lives called. Mary, well Mary hadn't shown at all, citing some bullshit about having already attended once for her so there was no point in coming to the second. Even Catherine, who'd actually spent time with her, had left needing to get back to base. He's not surprised. He's not upset. He's appreciative as he needs time to process.

It had been a pleasant service at least as pleasant as a funeral could be. He'd been able fulfill almost all of her wishes. She hadn't wanted a paddle out so he'd found a plot at the closest cemetery to where his dad laid. She may have been CIA, but she wasn't military so she couldn't be next to him for eternity. He wasn't so sure his dad would have liked that anyway given the circumstances. _Taps_ being played had surprised him, but Kamekona had a brother, cousin, someone, who played the bugle and in true Hawaiian fashion, the rain that had plagued them all morning stopped as the last two notes floated into the air.

He suddenly realized the grounds crew glancing at him nervously. He nodded at them and gave a gesture that he hoped told them to go on with their work. They must have understood because the backhoe he hadn't noticed till now rumbled to life. It was disconcerting watching the machine fill in the hole, but he stayed until the last scoop fell and the backhoe started making its way to the waiting trailer.

Walking back to his truck, he contemplated his options. He could head back to HQ, but the governor had given the whole team time off for bereavement. Getting shit faced at a bar didn't sound appealing or rather the hangover that would accompany it didn't. He wasn't hungry even though it was way past lunch time. That left going home alone his best option.

He made the drive on autopilot. Luckily the traffic was light. He pulled into the drive and made it all the way into the house without registering the other vehicles parked in front and the alarm being deactivated. The fact that he also went upstairs and started to take off his uniform before the voices out on the lanai caught his attention showed just how deep in thought he was. He immediately knew there wasn't a threat and quickly finished changing. Moving through the house to the back door, he stopped to take in what greeted him.

Kono and Grace were snuggled in the hammock, gently swinging and whispering to each other. Chin and Danny were sitting across from each other in lawn chairs, sipping beer and chatting quietly about something. Danny was the first to notice his presence. He watched as his best friend reached over and pulled a bottle from the cooler he hadn't seen on first glance. He couldn't help the slight smile that pulled at his lips as Danny gestured with the bottle and a tip of his head to the only empty chair. He sauntered over, sank down in the chair, took a swig from the now open bottle and sighed.

His ohana knows him well and he wouldn't change it for anything because that's just who they are.

**Danny:**

Willing to move 5000 miles to a pineapple infested hell hole just so he can see his only daughter twice a week for a total of 48 hours.

Who will forever strive to maintain a modicum of professionalism by continuing to wear button down shirts, slacks and patent leather loafers. Oh, and let's not forget the perfectly coifed hair.

Thinks nothing of taking on one of the largest drug cartels just to prove his former partner's innocence.

Danno loves you, always.

Moonnkeey! Said with so much love that it's surprising those who hear it don't fall into a diabetic coma from sugar overload.

North Korea. Ah, hell, it's just a hostile communist country. Let's go get our boy.

Ten million dollars? What's ten million dollars among friends?

Sarin gas exposure, potential smallpox epidemic, unknown terrorist threat, proximity sensor on a scatter bomb are all in days work.

A sweet car that he rarely drives because it's just easier to give in to his partner's control issues.

Hates the ocean (for very good reasons), but is willing to learn to surf to put a smile on his little girl's face.

Rants, carguments, hand and arm gyrations are perfectly acceptable ways to communicate.

Readily admits he doesn't like flying with a highly trained, Navy SEAL pilot, but is not surprised in the least to find himself on the inaugural flight of the next business venture of a man who sells shrimp plates and shaved ice for a living.

If you are uncertain on your current standing in his life, just call his cell phone at a time you can hear the ring tone he has assigned to you.

Pineapple is fine for umbrella drinks, fruit salads and just to eat fresh, but put it on a slice and you've broken the eleventh commandment, "Pizza is dough, sauce and mutz." So it is stated and forever shall be.

**Chin Ho:**

Questionable taste in shirts, but pulls all the varied patterns off with aplomb.

Have you met my shotgun? I'm thinking of calling her "Vera".

A tarnished reputation, a ruined career, an outcast among his blood family.

An auntie who survived longer than she should have because he took the fall for something he didn't do.

Quiet. Zen. Scary.

Highly observant

Empathetic

'68 Bonneville Triumph, gently restoring

Striking figure on a black Harley motorcycle roaring down the Pali Highway

Patient and willing teacher for his rookie cousin

Gave up the love of a good woman to protect her. Won her back only to lose her again to tragedy.

Avenging Angel. Frank Delano is dead.

That criminal turned good guy had better save Kono.

Does anyone other than Steve speak Korean?

I have the fortitude to get Lelani and myself out of this prison, alive.

Blood or not, ohana comes first.

Has never met a piece of technology he didn't like

Will never pick up McGarrett's bad habits, he won't! Please ignore the handcuffed suspect plus vitamin B12 incident

A van full of fake chemical weapons and a Russian consult? Let's get this party started!

Friends of ohana are to be protected too

**Kono:**

Really good at puzzles; ever play Where's Waldo?

Take the shot, Kono.

Willing to work with dirty ex-cops in order to save her team

Pro surfer

Tenacious enough to work through a career destroying injury

Questionable love life choices

Got that whole ass kicking thing down

Done her fair share of undercover work

There's a HPD defensive driving course?

Girl's got game

Chin needs so much help in the romantic department, i.e. Valentine's Day

Rookie

Believes in ghosts but not psychics

If there's not sand in her hair, it's gonna be a real bad day

Bikinis make great undergarments

Some serious tech skills all learned with the help of XBox

Been spending way too much time with McGarrett and taking too many notes

Toughest case yet, the missing shrimp truck

Strong loyalty to those she cares for

**The Next Morning**

For once in his life, he woke slowly letting the morning sun warm his body. He wasn't in a hurry to get to his morning routine. He'd actually decided last night to take today off to finish absorbing everything. His mom was gone for real this time, he'd held her as she took her last breath. Despite the heavy knowledge, getting up was easy because he knew he wasn't alone. Kono and Grace had trailed off to Mary's old room around ten thirty. Around midnight he'd followed Danny and Chin into the living room where they staked their claims on the couch and recliner, respectively. The climb up the stairs wasn't as weary as it could have been. The ocean waves and the accompanying snores floating up the stairs lulled him to sleep within minutes.

With respect to the ladies in his house, he took a quick shower and donned an old pair of jeans, topping it with a worn Navy t-shirt. Exiting the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of the clock. It was much later than he'd expected; it was almost eleven. Even in the solitude of his room, he flushed a little with embarrassment. He fortified himself for the ribbing he was bound to receive, opened the door and bravely stepped out onto the balcony.

What greeted him surprised him when it probably shouldn't have. His ohana occupied most of his living room. Cath looked up from her spot on the couch, "Hey, sailor, how ya doin'?" He answered her by lopping down the stairs and sinking into her embrace. The conversations that had stilled upon his appearance, started again, filling the air with love. Someone asked him if he was hungry, Kamekona maybe, and the general laughter that ensued when his grumbling stomach answered for him made him smirk.

Soon he had a plate pressed into his hands by Max, Danny pushed a beer at him, Chin guided him into the recliner and Grace brought him utensils and some napkins. Kono perched on the arm of his chair and told him he just had to try Gramma Kalakaua's magic salad while she actually guided his fork to his plate and then towards his mouth after taking a scoop. Pushy, woman.

He tried to say thank you, but his words were cut off by everyone by the waving of their hands or muttered words. He thought he actually heard Danny say, "Tisk, tisk." They don't need his 'thank you' because they're family, it's in their makeup. That's who they are.


End file.
